Sacrifice
by Callisto Star
Summary: U/H? The future is changing. The Crystal Tokyo as we know it has been replaced by the Sanq Kingdom. After a horrible accident, the senshi enroll there to try to discover what fate now has in store for them... READ & REVIEW!!
1. Prologue

AN: Konnichi wa minna-chan!!! This is my first experiment with a GW/BSSM fic, demo so far it's turned out rather well. My other fics are primarily DBZ/SM, with some other x-overs thrown in here and there.  
  
Standard disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creativity. And if you steal that ::something appears in hand:: I will bop you on the head with my rubber mallet. ::chasing rabid bunnies off the screen::  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Five girls left the highschool building laughing with glee. It wasn't hard to guess that they had known each other for many years . . . centuries in fact. But their faces were all young and bright, happy to be at peace.  
  
A convertible drove up and honked its horn. Two girls, one with sandy hair and one with aqua hair, sat in the front seat. Both seemed tall, slim, and almost noble. A younger girl that sat up on the back, waved at the five. The students squealed and piled into the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
None would guess that even after many years of peace, everything could change on that lovely Friday afternoon when the cherry blossoms fell . . .  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
They were sitting in an outdoor restaurant [café], sipping cool drinks.  
  
"So how's it feel to be almost finished your highschool career?" asked Haruka with a smile.  
  
Minako laughed. "You sound just like our sensei!"  
  
"It is a bit depressing though," said Ami.  
  
"Hai," agreed Rei. "Leaving everything behind . . ."  
  
"Oh! College will be fun!" assured Michiru.  
  
  
  
Years had passed since Chaos. It felt like an eternity since they had last fought a youma. Finally they were able to pursue their dreams like they'd wanted to.  
  
Sure, they knew about the colonies and the Gundams. Sure, they knew about the War. But they were not closely involved. They'd become accustomed to judging the threat based on the youmas and what they themselves encountered. So to the seera senshi, the war felt like it was a million miles away.  
  
  
  
None would guess how quickly that perspective could change, on that cool Friday . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? Please review and send your thoughts!! Domo arigatou.  
  
I have a chibi alert system (via email) if you'd like to know when I update. Just leave your email and say so in your review, or email me at Callistostar786@hotmail.com  
  
Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	2. The Loss

AN: Domo arigatou for all your reviews. You may not like the beginning of chapter 2, demo I promise that I have my reasons. Enjoy the read!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Don't forget to review! ^^;; Arigatou!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
The sun was setting. Haruka was driving everyone back to their homes. Minako and Ami had already been dropped off.  
  
She pulled up in front of an apartment complex, and Makoto hopped out. "Ja ne, minna-chan! Arigatou for the ride, Haruka!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were driving to Usagi's house without a care in the world. Music was blasting and Usagi's hair was like twin streamers behind the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were screams up ahead. Haruka pulled off to the side and everyone jumped out.  
  
"Something's wrong!" said Hotaru suddenly, sensing evil.  
  
"We should check it out," agreed Haruka.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Senshi, henshin!"  
  
  
  
In a flurry of ribbons and feathers, the three Outer and two Inner senshi stood in their place. They ran to the corner and turned.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sight that met their eyes was not pleasant. A giant metal monster was advancing towards them, wrecking havoc. They recognized it as a mobile suit used in the War, but this one seemed to be different. They learned later that this was one of the first non-human manned mobile suits to be invented. It had been tested and gone out of control.  
  
  
  
Cars littered both sides of the street. People were fleeing from it in all directions, screaming.  
  
  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon threw her glowing tiara at the monster as it advanced. But the monster was not magic. The tiara bounced off the metal harmlessly.  
  
  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
  
  
Nothing happened but attract the monster's attention. It advanced towards them and began to fire bullets. They dodged, but it would not relent. Moon, Saturn, and Mars managed to duck behind a group of overturned cars for a breather.  
  
"That thing is unbeatable!" declared Mars. "Demo all of Tokyo will be destroyed if we don't stop it!"  
  
"Maybe," panted Moon. "It's not magic, so magic has no effect on it. It's unlike any enemy we've ever fought before: It can't be overcome by magic alone."  
  
"Demo, there is one way . . ." said Saturn, her face determined.  
  
  
  
She ran from the cover of the cars towards the monster. Moon and Mars cried for her to come back.  
  
  
  
She was within five feet of the metal giant. "SATURN FINAL SACRIFICE!" She slammed her glaive into the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
A bright light followed. They say it engulfed the whole city. But when it cleared, nothing was left. Bits of metal fell from the sky. And an owner-less glaive clanged to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Crying. Wails. Funeral, the horrible funeral with an empty casket. Tears. Loneliness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up in her bed with a start. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It was the horrible nightmare again, about the night Hotaru died. It had been returning whenever she visited the dream realm for weeks now . . .  
  
She went up to the bathroom to wash her face. But something told her she must go to Rei's. Something important, but she couldn't say what.  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the pre-dawn hours, but all the senshi and even Mamoru were gathered at Rei's temple, lit only by the Sacred Fire.  
  
Rei was doing fire readings while the others waited silently for . . . something . . .  
  
  
  
Usagi had dozed off on Mamoru's shoulder. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and the looked at the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna smiled as she stepped inside. Behind her was the indistinct but familiar figure of . . .  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" cried Usagi, running to her. She went to hug the girl, but her arms met only air.  
  
  
  
Hotaru smiled sadly. "Gomen, Usa-hime. This is only my spirit, not my physical form. But do not fear," she said, addressing all the senshi, "for I am the senshi of death and rebirth. When the time is right, I will come again. Demo, for now it's up to you to stop this evil."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand," said Usagi.  
  
  
  
Setsuna smiled sadly. "I knew I shouldn't have let you see your future," she explained, "for simply your knowing of it and your actions because of this knowledge have altered your time stream. Even the tiniest shift can change the course of the future, and visiting the future is much more than a small shift." [AN: Think like how things were different when Mirai Trunks came to the past in DBZ.]  
  
"Things are different in this time," she continued, "but I'm not sure how different. If time had flowed as I expected, mobile suits would have never been invented because the Earth would have frozen over first. But it is not. And as far as I can see, it will not any time soon. Crystal Tokyo, as you know it, will not exist."  
  
  
  
There were many audible gasps. "But what about Chibi Usa?" cried Usagi.  
  
"I do not know," said Setsuna sadly. "To keep her future as safe as possible, try to forget about her and live as though you never knew she existed. Gomen nasi, demo it is a possibility that she might not even exist in this time line."  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi's face looked pained, and Mamoru's, shocked, but they let Setsuna continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is a kingdom you may have heard of called the Sanq Kingdom that carries many of the qualities of Crystal Tokyo. It's monarch, Relena Peacecraft, is a pacifist and tries to spread this peace to the world, though it is often false peace. Demo I believe this kingdom has taken the place of Crystal Tokyo, somehow merging with it. I advise you to go there. I believe that, if anywhere, this place will hold the key to your future."  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No one wanted to leave Tokyo, but they took Setsuna's advice. The Inners were due to leave for college anyhow, so they simply transferred to the Sanq Kingdom University and bid their parents farewell.  
  
The plane ride was long and wearisome, and the cats weren't happy about being forced into cramped kitty carriers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Although Minako had put on her happy face and carefree facade and everyone tried to act normal, they were all grieving inside. Usagi was hit worst of all. First Hotaru, now Chibi Usa. Who would be next?  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
They were solemn at their arrival, but everyone couldn't help but notice the beauty of the small kingdom. It was exactly the place where they all had pictured peace to be found.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were escorted to the office of Relena Peacecraft to complete the transfer to the school.  
  
The large group waited rather nervously outside. When the door finally swung open, Usagi was shocked to come face to face with a girl her own age.  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa, Relena-sama," she said, bowing. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi. My friends and I are the transfer students from Tokyo."  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl smiled. "Hello Miss Tsukino. It's such a pleasure to have you all here in the Sanq Kingdom. Please come in."  
  
She led the group of eight into her office. It was actually a rather cozy place with two large bay windows looking over a courtyard. Numerous comfortable-looking chairs were scattered about, and everyone took a seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena smiled a bit self-consiously. "I don't usually handle admissions, but since we've rarely had foreign students, and never so many, my advisors thought it would be best if I gave you a personal welcome. Your friend, Ms. Meiou, completed the transfer documents and brought your academic records a few days ago. And for your dorms..."  
  
Relena shuffled through some papers on her desk. "Here we are. Miss Minako Aino and Miss Makoto Kino are in Room 106. Miss Ami Mizuno and Miss Usagi Tsukino, you are in Room 107. Miss Rei Hino, you are in dorm 108. Ms. Meiou said she may be stopping by from time to time, which is when she will room with you. Miss Michiru Kaiou and Miss Haruka Ten'ou are in Room 109."  
  
She looked up at them all. "Ms. Meiou requested these dorms specially for you girls because they all have doors inside that can be opened to connect all four. Mr. Mamoru Chiba, you will be across the campus in the Humphrey building. Room 3. Your roomate will... ah... arrive from time to time, but usually you will have the dorm to yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
She handed out the keys. Everyone took theirs and pocketed it. Relena clasped her hands nervously in front of her.  
  
"I really don't know what else to say. Classes start next Monday, so you'll have the till the end of this week to familiarize yourself with the campus."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako attempted to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. "Gomen," she said sheepishly.  
  
But yawns are contagious. Especially when your body clock tells you it's 3 AM. Even Ami couldn't hold hers back.  
  
Usagi yawned widely. "Gomen nasi, Relena-sama, demo I for one need some sleep. Domo arigatou for all your help."  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena looked out at the broad daylight, confused, but then the time difference dawned on her.  
  
"Oh! Forgive me, you must be exhausted! I'll have some attendants deliver your luggage to your rooms. Go now, and get some rest!"  
  
The senshi smiled gratefully. "Arigatou. Ja!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Out of loss comes hope, and out of ends come new beginnings. New friendships and new adventures would be forged, and none would guess how drastically their lives could change...  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Gomen nasi minna-chan!! I'm so sorry Hotaru-chan had to die. Demo, it's all part of the plot. She may seem to not play a major role in this adventure, but she plays a larger role than you would guess. She is always in the hearts and minds of her friends, until the day she will return...  
  
  
  
Please review! "You are the ink for the author's pen" and truly what keeps every author going.  
  
I must go finish a lab report now. Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	3. An End and a Beginning

AN: Well, it's been awhile. Gomen nasi to all whom have been waiting. I've been busy and I'm starting to lose interest in this fic. Please help!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
It was midnight in the Sanq Kingdom. But the senshi were wide-awake, their bodies still on Tokyo time. Everyone was in Rei's room watching "Mononoke- Hime" except Mamoru, who hadn't been in his room.  
  
Usagi had stepped outside for some fresh air. She took in deep breaths, savoring the pure feeling from this peaceful kingdom. Would this truly have been Crystal Tokyo?  
  
  
  
"Usako."  
  
She didn't even need to turn. "Mamo-kun."  
  
She felt his warm arms embrace her. She waited for his normal greeting, a kiss, but it never came.  
  
"Usako, we need to talk."  
  
"Hai Mamo-kun?"  
  
  
  
"Usako, I've been thinking. And I've had a lot of time to think this over during these past few days, and I think it's the right choice."  
  
"Mamo-kun?"  
  
  
  
"It's about what Setsuna said. About living our lives as though we never saw the future. Now don't get me wrong, Usa, I'd do anything for you and Chibi Usa, and I do love you. Demo, the fire we once shared is gone."  
  
Usagi's mouth was dry.  
  
  
  
"No one knows, Usako. Maybe we're not supposed to be together this time. Maybe there is some other fate we must find. But we will never see it if our so-called 'destiny' blinds us. So I think it would be best, Usako, if we end this. To give ourselves a chance with other people. If it doesn't work out, we could always come back together."  
  
  
  
A tear streaked down Usagi's cheek.  
  
Mamoru hugged her tightly and then released her. Tears glistened in his eyes, too.  
  
"Gomen nasi, Usagi. I'm not killing Chibi Usa. If anything, I'm saving her. Things are changing, and if Chibi Usa doesn't change with them, she won't exist. Onegai, move on. I will always be there for you, Usa-chan, but think of me more as a brother or a friend. You have such great potential, Usa. Don't let me hold you back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi wiped away a tear. "Hai," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I. . . I really need to get back to the girls now, Mamo-chan. They. . . they will worry. Sayonara."  
  
She turned and fled. Mamoru turned sadly away.  
  
  
  
~o~o~  
  
  
  
"Mononoke-Hime" had ended. As usual, Minako was sobbing. Usagi let herself into her deserted room (everyone is at Rei's) and plopped on her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Makoto passed through (though the connecting doors on her way to her own room), munching on the remnants of the popcorn.  
  
  
  
"Oh there you are, Usagi," she said cheerfully, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe you missed almost the whole movie. It's one of your favorites!"  
  
"Lost," muttered Usagi. "All lost." She was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Usa?" asked Makoto, concerned. She waved a hand in front of her face. "Usagi! Snap out of it!"  
  
  
  
In a matter of seconds, the rest of the senshi were in her room.  
  
Usagi looked at them sadly. "I must move on," she said simply.  
  
"What happened when she went outside?" asked Rei frantically.  
  
"She must've met something," said Michiru.  
  
"Or someone," said the Ai no Senshi, already suspicious. "Usa?" she asked slowly. "Does this have anything to do with Mamoru?"  
  
  
  
Usagi looked at her sharply but then relaxed. "Hai."  
  
"What did he do to you!?" exclaimed Haruka, testing her fists.  
  
"Stop Haruka! Don't you dare hurt him!" said Usagi sharply. Her senshi stepped back in shock. Never had she used that tone with her friends before.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Ruka," she said more softly. "Sorry for yelling like that. Demo, don't hurt him. He only did what is right. The future is changing, and I must change too."  
  
Minako began to strongly suspect what had happened, and ushered the crowd out of the room, promising to explain later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Usagi," she said when she was the last person left with her in the room. "He's right that the future is different, so you can't cling to that now. Try to put it away in the back of your mind until the future becomes the present. Plus, it'll be more of a surprise that way! Change is hard, but good will come of it. After all, it's more fun to be single! Tomorrow we'll see if we can find someplace fun in this little kingdom. Girls' night out, k? And you never know, Usa. Ends bring new beginnings. Maybe we'll meet some bishounen tomorrow. I'll even ask him if he has any friends for you."  
  
Usagi couldn't help but laugh at her friend's cheerful attitude and constant obsession with boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the open door. Long dark hair with green highlights peered inside.  
  
"Setsuna!" exclaimed Usagi. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gomen if this is not the best of times, but I need you to come with me. Mandatory senshi meeting.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
AN: Next time: A new kind of training.  
  
I have things planned for this fic, good unique twists to come, but I'm starting to lose interest. Haven't finished writing the next chapter so there will be more delay. Gomen nasi.  
  
Should I continue and raise the priority of this fic? Please review. Arigatou. Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan 


End file.
